Lust
by obsidians
Summary: Sookie is in a bad state and needs some help from our favourite vamp.
1. Chapter 1

Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, I merely borrow them for Charlaine Harris.

I was in a lusty mood so wrote a lusty story? What else can I say. It might become a series, we'll see. This loosely based on how I treated my minions, er boy-toys when I was about Sookie's age and in a similar state described here. I was a bit of a jerk. Obsidian

******

Sookie POV

I was at my home in Bon Temps and I seemed to be insatiably horny tonight. I tried masturbating but that only seemed to make it worse, it has been months and months since I have fucked anyone and the lack of sex seems to have converged on me tonight and turned me into a quivering mass of sexual frustration. I need to fuck someone bad that I am practically shaking like a drug addict in need of a fix.

Eric POV

I driving towards Fangtasia for an after hour area meeting when I was slammed by such strong emotions coming from my bonded that I almost lost control of the corvette. I had to pull over just to sort through them: anger, frustration and lust so powerful it almost seemed to hurt. Without even thinking I started the car and headed for the Bon Temps exit.

Sookie POV

Another failed attempt at masturbation, diddling yourself doesn't do a thing when all you can do it think about being fucked and filled by a hard cock. Sookie has needs and no one to satisfy them with! 'Is that someone at the door?' I thought. I looked through the peephole and saw Eric. I almost ripped the door off of its hinges in my effort to get at him. I stood before him practically panting with my nipples hardening at the sight of his large, muscular body. His face that of a cruel angel. I opened my mouth to speak and then I was in his arms being kissed hard. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

Eric POV

She opened the door and a wave of lust rolled off her so powerful that it erased all traces of my sanity. Months of controlling my emotions when it comes to her, ripped apart in an instant. Acting purely on instinct I stepped forward, and lifted her firmly against me, kissing her in a bruising manner. I could feel her moist wetness through my jeans as she wrapped herself around me. I could feel my fangs extend and myself getting hard in response.

Sookie POV

Being in his arms, smelling his clean masculine scent, feeling him grow hard against me was almost then I could bear. It was all that I could do not to unzip him right there and beg him to fuck me in my doorway. I reached out and tore the t shirt right from him needing the sight of his bare flesh more then life itself. He gasped when I did this.

Eric POV

I made a sound as she tore my shirt off and pulled back to look at her. She responded by pulling me forward by my hair back into the kiss. I lost all reason then, slammed the door behind me, carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She pulled off the robe that she was wearing like the cloth us burning her and I practically ripped off the jeans and socks that I had on.

Sookie POV

My mouth went dry at the sight of his powerful body and huge endowment. He started to lower his face between my legs, but I was too far gone for that. I just needed him inside me. "No, please just fuck me" I begged. He looked at me for a second, a question in his eyes, then sensing my desperation slammed into me!

Eric POV

Then I was inside her, she was so hot and tight, practically boiling. I made another sound on entering her and then started the piston in and out of her wetness, not being able to get enough of her. She felt so good. She bucked up against me so hard I was afraid of breaking her pubic bone. I leaned down to kiss her and she bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Sookie POV

I bit him wanting to taste everyone one of his bodily fluids and ran my tongue along his torn lip. I would have devoured him whole if I could have, I then snaked my neck forward and bit his nipples. Loving his ragged moans. At the taste of his blood I had an orgasm so powerful I screamed and scratched his back

Eric POV

I moaned heavily as the blood lust hit me and just managed to stop myself from causing her physical damage. I felt her cum on me and I girt my teeth to stop from letting myself go. Her vaginal walls were pulsating around me like crazy practically begging for another release already. The sharp pain of her clawing my back was maddening; I wanted to bite her so badly.

Sookie POV

I kept begging for him to fuck me harder my head thrashing from side to side and tears running down my cheeks. It was literally the best sex I ever had and I couldn't get enough of him. He could have probably fucked me bloody and I would have still begged for more. I felt an even more powerful orgasm coming on and begged for him to bite my neck.

Eric POV

I drove my fangs into her as soon as her orgasm started and that triggered my own. I had a sip or two then I threw my head back and actually howled. It was the best sex I have ever had.

After I licked her neck so that the wounds would heal faster I drew her against me. She was breathing extremely heavy and still tearing up a bit. There was blood all over her sheets and I felt like I had just made love to Freddy Kruger.

"Feel better?" I asked.

Sookie POV

He asked me if I felt better, I didn't know what to say, now my hunger has abated, I am starting to feel a little embarrassed. I just used a guy that I am having issue with as if he was a 6 ft. 5" dildo. I don't remember ever feeling this wanton in my life.

"I am fine now, I don't know what came over me. Sorry" I finished lamely.

Eric POV

"I don't mind, you can call me if you ever need to do this again. Far safer me than a stranger."

Sookie POV

When he offered to do me as a favour my temper flared "I am not your whore Eric" and wrenched myself from his arms.

Eric POV

"No apparently I am yours though" I answered back coldly. "I mean that is all you ever wanted from me. Right?"

"Sookie, everyone just wants to fuck someone upon occasion, it is normal. You are no saint."

Sookie POV

I searched his face when he said this but there was not a trace of emotion to be found there. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am sorry that you feel that way but I do care about you and I know you like me."

Eric POV

"Talk about arrogance, to presume to tell me of how I feel. After all, vampires have no emotions right? You think you loved me, but it wasn't me, it was some shadow of myself and it is not like you put on widows weeds for him when he was gone."

Sookie POV

"Don't you presume to judge me either, I missed you but you were not there. How dare you say that I am arrogant."

Eric POV

"You are the most arrogant woman I have ever met, you whine to me about guys not liking you like I was your girlfriend or something and it is not like you ever wanted anything to do with me!" I shouted. I got dressed.

Sookie POV

'Great now he is pissed at me again' I thought. "Look Eric we had our fun and we should just both move past this then, that was a long time ago. Lets just be friends."

"What are you even doing here anyway?"

Eric POV

'Friends? Is she nuts' "Woman, I just got out of your bed after fucking you just 5 minutes ago. How could you possibly say this is moving on?" Was she really for real?

"To answer your question I was just going to my area meeting, you were broadcasting lust like crazy and you put me in a mood. You were quite clearly in a bad state and I came to make sure you were okay. I stood up a whole bunch of people to come here and they will not be happy."

Sookie POV

I did have to cede his point, this was a bad mistake. "Again let's forget this ever happened. It was a bad idea. I got out of bed and put my robe back on feeling vulnerable and stupid at the same time.

Eric POV

"I don't enjoy being toyed with" I said coldly. "It is bad enough that the world seems to know I have some ridiculous schoolboy crush on you; except you that is. I refuse to be your entertainment. Go out with anyone you want, Alcide, Sam, even Bill. But know this; we are through. I will still offer you protection, but I will never be there for you physically or emotionally ever again. I am done."

"However, I do have to ask you for one more favour. You seemed to have ripped off my clothing for once. Do you have a spare shirt so I don't have to go to Fangtasia looking like a Chippendale dancer?" I said with as much dignity as possible.

Sookie POV

My heart sank when he said that. I really do care about him. However I set to the task of finding him a shirt, all I had that was big enough for him was a sleep tee. "Here" I said pulling it out of the drawer, "this is all that I have that will fit you." I held it out to him.

Eric POV

"Teddy bears? You want me to wear a pink shirt with teddy bears on it to a vampire area meeting? Sookie you are crazy." Then I couldn't help it I started laughing. She looked at me for a second and then joined in. The next thing we knew we both were helpless with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie POV

"Well this is all that I have; it is not like I have a closet full of ex-boyfriends clothes. Wait, I think that I have Jason's old high school sports jacket"

Eric POV

I finally got my laughter under control but don't feel like leaving quite yet. My lack of a shirt certainly is not stopping me, modesty is a concept that I am not familiar with. "No but you do have a closet where you ex-boyfriends have slept." I called after her. When she returned and presented me with a jacket that must have belonged to her brother when he was about 17; I started laughing again.

Sookie POV

"What is so funny? It is male clothing at least." I failed to see what was so humourous. Until he put it on and I realized exactly how less developed my brother had been when he last wore that jacket. To say that it didn't fit him was understatement; it was way too small across the chest, just managed to zipper a bit at the waist. "You look……" I started

Eric POV

"Like a model for one of those gay porn mags" I finished "all I need is the jock strap." Then we were laughing again. Then my nostrils flared, I smelled blood "Sookie, are you okay? You're bleeding"

Sookie POV

I looked down and noticed that the groin area of my bathrobe has a reddish stain on it. "It is nothing, we probably just tore a membrane when we were having sex, it happens sometimes when the sex is rather rough and the male well endowed" I said looking directly at him.

Eric POV

"Let me see" I said, pushing her robe aside, she reacted by trying to shove me away. ME! As if we hadn't just had sex! "Would you just let me see" I said impatiently and shoved her back onto the bed. Seeing the blood drip slowly down the tanned skin of her inner thigh did not look good for her; but did cause my fangs to lengthen. Sometimes being a vampire sucks.

Sookie POV

Sitting on my bed with my legs parted and Eric only inches away from my crotch was normally exciting, but in this cas,e it was downright embarrassing. "Umm, I am fine, it should heal in a couple days" I said trying to bring my legs back together, but he was holding them in place.

Eric POV

"Have you been bleeding like this the whole after we had sex?" I asked her. She answered in the affirmative. I then asked "when did you last have your last period?"

Sookie POV

"That is none of your business" I replied trying to remove myself from his grasp and trying to control my temper at the same time. However he would not leave me alone, until I finally told him that it was two weeks ago.

Eric POV

"YOU are my business" I replied coldly "now answer the question." She told me that it was two weeks ago and I mused out loud "it is not your monthlys occurring early then. Did you use birth control when you slept with Quinn?" I asked. The area in question that I was examining looked completely swollen, red and irritated. I certainly didn't like the look of the blood that was slow leaking out of her. And this was me holding myself back! I cursed myself for even giving into blood lust as much as I did.

Sookie POV

There I was in the most embarrassing position possible, pinned down by Eric's huge hands and he was asking me clinical questions. I was in hell. "Not that it is any of your business but yes, condoms were used for each encounter. You had better not be suggesting that you thought that I was pregnant."

Eric POV

I looked at her, noting her discomfort at being so exposed but allowing her no mercy in that quarter. "I am just suggesting ideas for the amount of blood; miscarriage could be one reason. But I know you well enough to know that if you even suspected you were pregnant by that idiot; you would already be on your way to his place in a wedding gown with a priest and a shot gun at your side."

Sookie POV

When he said that the temper that I was trying to hold in check exploded "fuck you Eric get the hell out of my house." as I again tried to shove myself away from him. "I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with me anyway" I sneered. If someone had handed me a stake right then, I would have killed his undead ass.

Eric POV

"I did fuck you and this is what happened. Now are you going to let me heal you properly or shall I drag you kicking and screaming to the emergency room and you can explain to the doctor how this happened?"

Sookie POV

Was he serious? I blushed at the idea of having to explain to a doctor why I looked like hamburger meat down there while the reason for it was calmly flipping through magazines in the waiting room. "It is nothing, it should stop soon, rough sex can cause tearing; I learned about that in health class in high school". Then he asked me whether I had bled after sex before and I admitted only after Bill when I lost my virginity. Why was Eric acting like combination of gynecologist and a big brother? It was very disturbing.

Eric POV

"Rough sex usually allows for a small amount of blood or mild spotting, not a stream like this. You might need stitches or it might lead to infection or if you allow me to heal you, we can skip the trip to the doctors. Either way, I am not leaving until you have had adequate help."

She went pale under her tan and asked me if I had to apply the blood directly or was there some other method. I sighed and asked her if perhaps she thought I could simply fill a turkey baster with my blood and she could squirt it in where it needed to go. She finally agreed and I bit my tongue and as non-sexually as possible (not possible!) proceeded to coat the affected area with my healing blood and then used my fingers to spread it inside of her. In a few seconds it had the desired effect and stopped the bleeding but also had another effect on the both of us; renewed sexual desire.

She moaned and I couldn't help licking her clit though there was nothing wrong with it and curving my fingers inside her to caress her g-spot. I kept up this motion until I was rewarded with her first climax.

I looked up at her and purred "I should go; after all, you want me to leave." She responded by grabbing me and sticking her tongue down my throat; the first kiss of the evening I must point out. She started tearing at my clothes again and I was way too happy to get rid of the stupid too small jacket that I still had on. I leaned back long enough to tell her I agreed to have sex with her again, but not like before.

Sookie POV

I was amused when he said that he wanted to have gentler sex with me this time. He positioned himself and kissed me when he entered me. This time it was slower, gentler and I could feel myself melt around him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust, enjoying the rocking motion; I added a little side to side wiggle with my hips that he seemed to enjoy. I myself was enjoying his almost sigh like moans. I didn't scratch his back this time; instead I stroked soft, cool skin there.

Eric POV

I took my time with her this time reveling in the feel of myself inside her wetness again, noting the difference between the wild pulsations of before compared to the gentle wave and caressing like motions now. I preferred this feeling I decided, speeding up the thrusts just enough to push her over the edge into another climax. This time I commanded that she look at me and she did. We went on like this for a long time and when I finally came, it was timed with one of hers. After I cuddled her against me; note she allowed snuggling this time.

Sookie POV

I vastly preferred the sex we just had now than before, it was kind of soothing I guess is the best way to describe it, well as soothing as sex with Eric can be I suppose. Just after how battered I felt from before I guess my body needed this. I match him kiss for lazy post-coital kiss "I thought that you never want to see me again" I said without a trace of anger. I am too content and practically purring like a kitten for anger.

Eric POV

I thought over her question. Was it even possible to completely cut her out of my life? I didn't honestly know. "I think we have the see this through and come to an understanding." I moved us so that she was forced to look into my face "You are not my whore; you never were. But you honestly do have to call me if you get like this again. You have understand and listen to me for once. You have had Bill's blood right?" She nodded. "Well, what if he was at his house and got your little "I want to be fucked" message like I did? How do you think he would react? Look at the state that I was in when I got here and I was all the way in Shreveport. He is younger and would have had even less restraint then me." I watched as her eyes grew wide; now she understood what I was trying to say when I told her to call me.

Sookie POV

Bill! Why didn't I think about that? I have seen him when he was out of control; I have _had _him when he was out of control. Yet here I was mentally screaming 'guys of the world; come get me'; completely forgetting that I was blood bonded to Eric and has a partial bond with Bill. Good thing that Bill was away. I quirked my eyebrows at him "okay Eric, I promise, if I get as randy as this again, you will be the first one I call."

Eric POV

I smiled at her; I love it when she agrees with me about anything. "Good, now can I borrow the teddy bears? I have to get home before I meet the sun. There will be hell to pay from the area 5 vamps tomorrow; they don't like being stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

Please note, I am structuring this story about the natural progression of a relationship, lust is the first stage, then there is starting to get attached. So if it seems like the tone is softening has it goes on that is intentional. I can't write Eric how he is supposed to be in the book, I didn't write the book. This is only my interpretation of how he would react to the threat of another male encroaching on his territory. Obsidian

*****

Eric POV

My cell phone rang and it showed on my caller id that it was Sookie, I answered "Sex Express, Eric speaking how can I serve you tonight?" I purred into my phone.

Sookie POV

I laughed when he said that. "Hello lover" I said as seductively as possible.

Eric POV

"You are stealing my lines now. I am going to have to punish you for that."

Sookie POV

I looked down at the lingerie that I bought to surprise him wondered if he would even remember to punish me when he saw me all dressed up. I had bought a violet push up bustier with thong underwear, a garter belt and stockings to match. It was a very good colour on me. I still can't believe that I spent so much on something that will probably be torn to shreds in a few seconds. Vampires! "Okay, but I get to pick the mode of punishment."

Eric POV

She gets to choose her punishment? I don't think so. "So what do you crave tonight? The choices are a chicken wrap or Golden Noodle Chinese food." Since we have been having incredible, mind blowing sex about once a week over the period of a couple of months, we had developed a kind of routine. I noticed that she always got hungry after sex, got into the habit of picking something up for her to reheat so she wouldn't have to make anything late at night.

Sookie POV

Golden Noodle, even the thought of that food made my mouth water; it was that good. "Chicken wrap, less calories" I said with some regret.

Eric POV

Worried about her weight again; I don't see why in the least. So I decided to bug her bit. "What? You don't feel like eating their bbq pork buns, their shrimp ball, their chicken fried rice?"

Sookie POV

"Why are torturing me?" I asked with a groan. Okay Golden Noodle please; my thighs hate you."

Eric POV

I suppressed a laugh, there is no decent Chinese in Bon Temps and I only know about the Noodle because I happened to be passing there one night when I though of buying her food the first time and she fell in love it. I normally buy more then she can eat so she would have extra to snack on or eat later. She seems to like this. "Yes, but the rest of you loves me. See you at 8, lover" I swear I could hear her blush over the phone. I already have the food in the car with me; I knew she would cave. Now to just drive over to Bon Temps.

Sookie POV

I heard the corvette roar up my driveway, a sound that always makes me happy and left the door ajar. I posed as seductively as possible on the couch. I heard him at the door and said "come on in."

Eric POV

'Wow' is all I could think when I saw her. I have seen her in lingerie before mind you, but not to this extent and not for me. "You look good enough to eat".

Sookie POV

"I was counting on that" I said as I sashayed over to him and wrapped myself around his tal,l chiseled body. Then I did something silly and rubbed my nose against his Eskimo kiss style. I don't know why, but there is something about being in his presence that makes me act like a 15 year old girl with her first crush; a very sappy 15 year old girl at that. Well, I guess I never really had the chance to be a crushing 15 year old, when I was 15 and seem determined to make up for that now.

Eric POV

I was not sure what she was trying to accomplish by rubbing her nose against mine, but I think I knew the answer "Are you being cute again Sookie?" She was getting really cuddly these days, not that I am complaining. She even pouts when I wake her up when I have to go home. I lowered my face down to hers and kissed her. I can always tell the sort of sex she is in the mood for by how she kisses me. Sweet and gentle 'what a surprise' I thought as I carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed.

I carefully removed her lingerie leaving her garter belt and stockings on, teasing each part of tanned flesh revealed. Normally clothing in my way ends up being ripped off, but I wanted to see her in this again. She was wearing the same perfume that I picked for her for the orgy, Obsession and smelled really good.

I made her watch while I undressed, she likes my body and I know it. It is kind of funny, the boyfriend after me Quinn (for lack of a better word to describe our past relationship) also had a body similar to mine with large visible muscles and was also tall. Hum, I wonder?

She moaned as I sucked on her nipples. I teased the side of her breasts by lightly running my nails down them and then continuing down her body just brushing past her short curls until I inserted a finger inside her. She bucked involuntarily at this and then I slid down her body, I insert another finger and began licking her clitoris in counter rhythm to them. She gasped and began bucking against my face wanting release, which I had little trouble supplying her with in short order; I bit her thigh and fed at the height of her orgasm.

I was about to enter her when she stopped me and motioned me onto my back, it was my turn to moan when she started pumping me with her hand, wet mouth and tongue. It is incredible that she, who is not that experienced, is so sexually gifted. She got me to the point where I was almost about to cum myself when she stopped and in one graceful motion straddled me.

I have always liked this position as I enter into her deeper this way, I allowed her the set the rhythm but did not keep still like she hoped. I leaned forward and sucked her breasts and rubbed her clit at the same time. She moaned like crazy and started kissing me in a hungry way. In no time she was spasming around me wildly and trembled as she came again. I kept her close to this state the entire time just riding the edge of sexual release, pushing her over the edge again and again until I lifted her a bit and slammed myself into her until I achieved my own.

Damned if she didn't rub her nose against mine again playfully as soon I pulled her onto my shoulder.

Sookie POV

Damn that sex was hot; I am probably grinning like a loon and acting all euphoric again. Then I got hungry as I normally do after kick ass sex.

So I suggested that we go into the kitchen, it was kind of funny looking at him with his hair all rumpled wearing my spare robe.

Eric POV

"So I have some documents to drop by Bill's tomorrow. Might you have another fit coming on and I can drop by when my business is done?" I said mischievously. I felt a slight twinge of guilt coming from her at this suggestion and noticed that she would not meet my eye. "I gather this is not a good idea. Have you other plans?"

Sookie POV

I actually was planning to have dinner at a new restaurant with Sam that night. He had asked a few days ago and I accepted as I consider him a friend. I didn't want to have to tell Eric that seeing how he feels about me seeing other guys. But he knows Sam and I are only friend and don't see the big deal. When I told him he seemed to think it was a big deal though.

Eric POV

"So you have a date with Sam?" She said that they were just going to a restaurant as friends. "It is an expensive restaurant where you have to dress up?" yes. 'Is Sam paying?" yes. I sighed at how naive she could be. "Sookie, if are going to a nice restaurant with a man and he is paying then is a date."

"Oh well, I there is a nice hot _brunette_ fangbanger that I have had my eye on, perhaps I will be with her tomorrow instead. See you later; I have to go." I said coldly.

Sookie POV

Jealous vampire alert, Eric was mad. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to have dinner with Sam, he probably does think it is date. But it is nice to hang out with a normal male who can eat with me, even if I am not attracted him.

I wasn't really too surprised when Eric said he had to leave, he threw on his clothes and left with me just a kiss on the cheek. I felt a knife of pain stab me in the heart when he told me that he would just spend tomorrow with a hot brunette fangbanger though. It hurt; we were having so much fun together. I think I might be starting to like him a tad too much.

Eric POV

Okay it was only dinner with Sam, I know, but the fact that she was going out with anyone at all disturbs me. Yes, I am a jealous man. Not to mention, was she actually ever going to tell me about her date?

I drove my corvette even more reckless then usual. I was mad, so mad it told her some stupid lame story that I was spending tonight with a fangbanger. As if I have nothing better to do. I was about to text Pam when I noticed that my cell phone was dead, I went to hook it up my car charger, when I noticed that was missing. I just chucked the thing out the window. Fucking cell phone, fucking Sookie.

The next night I took the documents over to Bill that the King needed him to sign. I accepted a True Blood and got caught up with him for a while but could not stop looking across the cemetery to her place to see if she would return home soon. I swear I am losing it. Bill noticed my distraction and must know something was going on between us. But he was too polite to mention the cause if it, but did seem a trifle amused. At about 8pm I gave up and drove back to Shreveport.

That didn't work out very well, because when I got to my place all I could do is wonder what she was doing; I believe they call this brooding.

I dialed a number on my landline that I know off by heart, needing a distraction.

"Pam, what are you doing tonight? I wouldn't mind going to see The Watchmen"

"I am calling on my landline; something happened to my cell phone, I pick up the new one tomorrow."

"Yes, I do know you are supposed to go to Fangtasia tonight, but why don't we both skip it and go see a movie instead. Our staff doesn't need us for one night."

"Someone else can sit on the throne, it is just a chair; all it needs is a vampire ass in it."

"No, I am not asking you on a date"

"Yes I know you prefer girls and skinny nerd boys these days."

"No I didn't have a fight with Sookie, if I wanted to ask her to see a movie tonight, I would"

"Yes, it is funny that it rhymes with Nookie" I answered rolling my eyes.

"Pam, I know that it is crowded on opening night, but you are a vampire, put out your fangs and hiss and people will give you their seat. Hiss again if they get loud."

"Okay then, it is playing at the uptown in an hour, I will see you there."

Sookie POV

I went with Sam to the restaurant, it was nice, the food was great and Sam was charming and witty as ever. A perfect gentleman.

However, I could not get over the stupid feeling that I was cheating on Eric; which is ridiculous because he had never indicated that he wanted more from me than a causal affair like we have now. But I kept wishing he was there instead of Sam and wondering what he was (or who) doing right then.

After the restaurant Sam suggested going for a drink, but I asked him to take me home pleading a headache.

I looked at Bill's house; no sign of the Corvette.

So I texted him this message.

Hi Honey,

I'm home.

Are you still in the area? Want to stop by?

Sookie

I waited until 2am, never heard from him, so I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thought it was time they had a talk, sorry about the amount of spelling mistakes in yesterday's post. I wanted to post and my boss wanted me to work, go figure, so I kind of dashed it up there as soon as possible, not really having time to properly proof it. I wrote this one with a nasty hangover. Oh my head Obsidian. Enjoy

******

Eric and Pam

After the movie we stopped into a bar and both ordered a True Blood. I was still being haunted by awful visions of Sookie and Sam naked in bed together making love. That I could picture Sam naked so vividly was disturbing to say the least; I was not at all into men.

"What's on your mind tonight?" Asked Pam sensing my mood.

"Nothing" I answered for the 20th time that evening.

"Its Sookie isn't it? What has she done this time?"

"Yes, she is on a date right now."

"Sookie on a date? With who? No wonder you are in a mood."

"With Sam" I replied. When Pam almost spit out a mouthful of blood and started laughing I got annoyed "What is so funny?" I asked a little peeved.

"Eric, has your mirror stopped working or something?" asked Pam finally calm. "She is not into guys who look like Sam, she is into guys who look like you"

"Bill doesn't look like me," I pointed out.

"Bill is like your first crush or your starter boyfriend, good enough for now but not for the long run. Besides, if you had been in Bon Temps instead of him, she probably would have had you first. You did notice that her taste in men changed after you right?"

"I was actually thinking about that today. But be that as it may, she is out with him and I am here with you, end of story."

"Yes, but she is not going to sleep with him regardless. She likes having only one partner and commits to that person, well, vampire. Remember? When she was with Bill, she said no to you, when she was with you, she didn't sleep with anyone else. Then when she was with Quinn, she said no to you again. Will you two just get married already; you are starting to irritate me."

I laughed at that, Pam is always good at cheering me up when I feel down. "Sure, but just for you. I will even give her that as tje reason when I propose."

"Seriously, why don't you just commit; she is not going to want to date anyone else if she is actually your girlfriend. That she is accepting dates from other guys seems to me like she doesn't know where you relationship stands."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Me, date only one woman? Pam you know as well as I do that vampires are hormones with feet."

"When was the last time you slept with anyone than her?" Pam asked shrewdly.

"A month ago" I admitted.

"So you are already committing, that is so sweet. Just ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend then and get it over with."

"Yeah and the fangbangers that come to Fangtasia love it when we have a girlfriend."

"So what? We get an available hot male vamp in to give them the sex they want, hot male vamps are a dime a dozen and it is not like you have been good for business for months anyway." I glared at her, but had to admit she was right.

"I'll think about it"

Sookie POV

It has been over 24 hours and I have still not heard from Eric, I cried myself to sleep last night and now look a mess. I know that he is going to dump me and am ready for it. I am sitting on the porch shelling peas into a bowl and wearing a sundress. The corvette roared up the drive.

Eric got out, I sensed him mood through our bond. Nervous? When does Eric ever get nervous?

He came up to me bent over the bowl and started kissing me without saying a word. I almost dropped the bowl when I put my arms around him, but he caught it and set it on the floor. Then gathered me up and carried me inside.

He set me down and reached under my dress and took off my panties still not saying a word. He got down on his knees and started to perform oral sex on me, damn he is good.

Then he undid his jeans and pushed them down a bit, picked me up and pushed himself inside me! I gasped at the sheer size of him stretching me.

Eric POV

I held her up against the wall easily and thrusting myself in and out of her. We were now eye level as I had planned. "Sookie" I said, "we have to talk about our relationship and this way I know that you can't run away." Moan

"Last night should not have happened, I thought you understood that we are in relationship, but it was wrong of me to assume without asking you properly." Moan.

"I really do care about you and want to be the only guy you date and do this with." I brushed her straps out of the way, freed one of her breasts and sucked her nipple. "Pay attention." I chided when she closed her eyes. She opened them. Moan.

"Now do you care enough about me to agree to go steady with me; be your boyfriend?" Moan.

Sookie POV

Here I was being made love to while almost fully dressed and he was asking me to commit! He felt so good I would probably have agreed too let him cut my head off if he wanted right now. He felt so good. "Yes" I said feeling my orgasm approach.

Eric POV

I could feel her vaginal wall starting to shudder around me and stopped moving in her, earning a nasty glare from her. "Yes you want to cum or yes you want me as your boyfriend?" I teased then resumed. Moan.

Sookie POV

"Yes!" I gasped, "I want to be your girlfriend" then my orgasm was upon me and I gasped and kissed him throughout it.

Still inside me he set me on the couch and resumed making love to me until we both came this time. "That was cheating. Wait a minute if I am committing to you does that mean that you aren't going to sleep with anyone else either?"

Eric POV

"Of course, that is what I mean. It won't be terribly hard to give them up, it is not like they mean a thing to me or me to them." She seemed confused by this, so I explained. "They want me for what I am, a vampire, not me for me. It is just an exchange of sorts, I get blood and they get bitten and fucked. It is not like either one of us hangs around after it is done to get know each other. They don't ask me about my favourite movies or favourite colour (gray) or anything.

"I am sorry that I didn't text you back last night, my cell phone met with an accident on the way home, so I didn't get your message until I picked up my new one tonight."

Sookie POV

I felt happier to learn that that is the reason why he never got back to me, but then had to ask, "have fun last night?"

Eric POV

"Yes it is always fun hanging out with Pam and go to see a movie. We went to see the Watchmen, it was good, I highly recommend it."

Sookie POV

"You were out with Pam? I thought you had…other plans with a fangbanger." I was starting to feel much happier, I was picturing him fucking this hoe all night long."

Eric POV

"Ah, that I only said that because I was jealous, I don't want them, I just want you." As I was still inside her I emphasized this by thrusting forward again, eliciting a gasp from her.

Sookie POV

"I just want you too", I managed to gasp out. Much, much later we were cuddling in bed.

"Eric, how come you never ask me to go see a movie with you?"

Eric POV

I smiled and smoothed her rumpled hair "I was under the impression that you wanted a bed and me in close proximity together. If you would like I know of several restaurants that cater to vampire-human couples. Would you like to go on your next night off?"

Sookie POV

'Boyfriend, I would love that' and I reached for him for the third time that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie POV

Eric is coming to pick me up to drive me to a restaurant in Shreveport. In honour of our first date I bought a new dress from Tar's Togs. It is a pale silvery gray (that being his favourite colour) with rhinestone spaghetti straps, a built in bra and a full skirt. It is a little lower cut then I am used to wearing, but makes me feel very sexy. I feel a little naughty because the other part of his surprise is that I am not wearing any panties and had complete shaved down there. I am just wearing white thigh highs. I decided to wear my hair loose and lightly curled it so that it is wavy.

Hearing the corvette coming roaring up the drive, flinging gravel every where a la Eric. I grabbed the matching clutch that I bought also and go meet him at the door. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. Yum.

I almost started crying when he gave me a huge bouquet of white roses and then blushed at what he said

Eric POV

"You look like a wingless angel in that dress," I said of her outfit. Did I really say that? What a stupid thing to say. You look nice. That is a great dress. I could have said one of those, but no, she has to look like an angel. Very smooth.

"I know that red are more traditional, but I kind of liked how these looked" She assured me that she prefer white roses to red any day.

She asked where we were going after putting her flowers in water and I explained that I am taking her to a vampire run establishment. She smiled when I opened her car door for her.

Sookie POV

I white knuckled all the way there; I do not understand his obsession with speed and was very glad to arrive at our destination alive.

The restaurant itself had to be one of the fanciest that I had ever been in, the walls were burgundy with white table clothes and heavily padded chairs and large art works framed in gold. They sat us in a private room that he explained to me was reserved for favoured clients.

I ordered a glass of red wine with a lobster appetizer and chicken in wine sauce for an entrée. He ordered a glass of Royal.

He told me stories of he and Pam crashing parties of famous movie stars during the 1940, that got me laughing.

Eric POV

We were having a good time and then I heard a voice that I hoped never to hear again. Max! I thought and started looking for an exit. I would rather face a whole undead army then her again.

"Eric! Is that really you?" said the tiny vampire in an excited tone. The owner of the voice was 4 ft. 9" with a cloud of black hair and bright green eyes. She was really beautiful and I hate to see her again. Especially when she flung her arms around me and jumped into my lap. I quickly pushed her away from me. I had sex with her one night in 1952 and she became obsessed with me.

"Max, how nice to see you," I lied. "Have you met my girlfriend Sookie?"

Sookie POV

When the small female yelled at Eric and came barreling towards him, I swear he went paler then normal and he is already very pale, even by vampire standards. There seemed something kind of deranged about her. Especially when she grabbed my left hand after Eric shoved her off his lap and announced "no rings" with satisfaction in her voice.

Apparently Eric has a crazy ex-girlfriend. I took out Lorena and Debbie Pelt, wonder if I can take this one out too.

"Pleasure to meet you" I purred. "I know can you believe that Pookie is making me wait a full year for my next birthday before he gives me my engagement ring." I said and pouted at him. Eric widened his eyes at me.

"I swear it is a good thing that he can't father children or we would have had three by now with all the sex we have."

The vampire Max didn't seem to like what I just said "Eric why would you chose a fat human to be with?"

I bristled when she called me fat, but then knew just what to say "Aren't fetishes so silly? He is so into curves that I swear he is trying to make me larger by feeding me Chinese food all the time. But then again, he did explain that he gets bruises from flat-chested boyish figures." I said eying her non-existent boobs and butt.

She looked about to explode.

Eric POV

I almost laughed aloud when she insulted her like that "Max, I am on a date with my girlfriend perhaps it is time that you leave or would you like to take this matter up with me when I am in my official capacity as Sheriff." She flinched and left in a huff.

"Well that was awkward, would you like to go somewhere else?"

Sookie POV

I declined the idea of leaving "wow, she is crazy. When did you date that one? I thought you told me that it is frowned on for vamp to date vamp"

Eric POV

"I never dated her, I spent one night with her after a party and she started stalking me, I left Europe just because I was sick to death of her. I don't like that she is here and didn't even report to me. Making you wait a year huh? We'll see about that." I teased.

Sookie POV

I was not sure what to think about his last statement, after all I would probably have to move here because he would be the primary breadwinner, so I would need a better car to commute. I could use my house as security to finance the purchase of one. The house itself I could then rent out or give to Jason. Then what if his home is decorated like Fangtasia, all red and black walls. Ick. We would have to redecorate. Sookie, why are you even thinking about this? It is not like he asked you to marry him and here you are planning to redecorate a place that you have never even seen!

I shook off my thoughts "So kick her out of the state. You can do that right? She did violate the rules.'

Eric POV

It is too bad that I can't read her thoughts, after I implied that I might be buying her an engagement ring, her emotions were all over the place. Women are strange.

"After dinner would you like to go back to my place? I have something to show you."

Sookie POV

I was amused when he said this "I've already seen it, but never get tired of looking at it." He laughed and explained that it was something else, but he promised a viewing of that part later.

Dinner was excellent and Eric a very entertaining date; he couldn't eat, but he sure could flirt.

Afterwards he drove us to a modern stone house with a pool and deck out back. I was relieved when I saw that the walls were painted a soft gray, the couches were butter soft black leather and the furniture cherry stained heavy wood. I envied the kitchen it was huge with a butcher-block island. The part that made me laugh was the gazebo in the front yard. He explained that it was already there when he bought the house.

He fixed me a drink and put in a dvd. Then he explained that he and Pam got caught up in the Hollywood groove and used to do extra work for fun and showed me a compilation of images of them in the background of movies. It was funny to watch them running through the streets of ancient Rome pretending to panic. Hiding from really fake looking monsters and finally dancing on the Lawrence Welk show.

Eric POV

She seemed to really enjoy what were probably Pam and mines most embarrassing moments and then allowed me to lead her to the bedroom, I unzipped her dress and took it off her to find her completely naked underneath, even nakeder then usual. "Forgot to wear something," I teased as I began to touch the now baby smooth part in question.

I went to push her back, but she moved so that she was on her hands and knees looking back at me with inviting eyes. I plunged into her tight wet liquid heat and began thrusting forward, while I played with her clit. I love how she moans. "Like that?" I whispered as she began to shudder. She said yes in a shaky voice.

"Good then would you like to stay the night, I have arranged a ride home for you tomorrow." Her answer was Yessssssss as she came and answered in the affirmative at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hang over abated, now back at work. I decided to put a little drama in this installment, relationship, not even fictional ones ever run smooth.

Btw, Toronto weather, thank you we need more snow. Why I oughta. Obsidian

******

Sookie POV

I am posing in only a red thong and laying on a faux fur red throw rug trying to look sexy, but I suspect that I am as red as the rug itself. I decided to do a picture book of boudoirs shot to surprise Eric. However, he is naturally sexy and has no problem posing like this. He hasn't even a trace of modesty.

But, I certainly do and I don't feel sexy, I feel like a damned fool in fact. The photographer is a woman and the studio completely private and she has gone out of her way to make me comfortable. But still, I have been posing in all sort of outfits and we seem to think that lace works the best for me. Me in a leather corset and holding a whip looked bloody ridiculous. Besides Eric gets to see enough girls in leather at his bar and can't see him wanting pictures of me that way.

"Okay now get into the shower now Sookie and take off the panties," instructs the photographer and hands me a white form fitting thigh length t-shirt to put on. She waits until I stop screaming when the cold water hits me. I was not impressed that cold had to be used, but I had to admit that the results were impressive when I saw the negatived. I could have cut diamonds with my nipples.

Eric POV

I am on the way to pick up Sookie; I get the impression that she is hiding something from me. That is because she told me she was. She really is not great about keeping a secret, especially when she makes remarks like "you are in for a surprise." Oh well, I guess that I shall just have to act surprised then.

We have been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for some months now and I am really surprised by how little we fight compared to how we used to. I keep asking her if she wants to move in with me, but she says that it is too soon. Yeah, I have only known her for almost four years now. For human years, that is quite a long time, but she is stubborn. So I am willing to wait.

Sookie POV

We have to stop by Fangtasia for a bit tonight, before we go back to his place for just hanging out. When you work in a bar just hanging out at my place or his is pure bliss. Even though it turns out that the blasted Golden Noodle is five minutes walk from his place. We normally go to his because it is nicer and as his room is completely light proof, I can wake up with him sleeping beside me. Call me sentimental but I like being able to kiss him goodbye before I leave. Sometimes I am mean and see if I can wake him during the day by sexually stimulating him, sleepy sex with him is still fun.

I finally found out the origins of My Eric versus Sheriff Eric, when he is off duty and we are alone, he allows himself to be himself and that person is pretty much My Eric without all the identity confusion.

Eric POV

I watch her dance with Pam at Fangtasia while I enthrall the masses; it is kind of funny how jealous they get of us paying attention to her. I guess it is because she simply talks to us like we are intelligent being rather the sideshow exhibits and doesn't seem cowed by us. The again she never was, that is what first attracted my attention.

Sookie POV

I can't wait until we get back to his place; I send my longing through the bond and am rewarded by a ghost of a smile.

About 11pm we decided to call it a night and off we went.

Eric POV

We had barely even closed the door before she was all over me. "Sookie, I have some bad news and I think that I should tell it to you first before we do anything."

Sookie POV

"Bad news?" not liking the sound of that. I smelled the odour of vampire politics in the air. "What is it?"

Eric POV

I should have told her weeks ago, but I did want to spoil her mood and now can't put it off anymore "We have both been summoned by the Felipe de Castro to Nevada, he is appointing new Sheriffs and needs all existing ones there and needs your talents to find out which ones are loyal through their humans." I knew that she was about to explode any second and cursed the timing that this should coincide with us getting back together.

Sookie POV

When he told me this, I smelt a rat; a tall blonde one. "So he has to gather his assets back by dangling a pretty, little vampire in front of me like a carrot just like the Queen did." I said in a voice that makes Eric's coldest voice sound positively cheery.

"When does the King of Dorks want us to leave?"

Eric POV

It was like she slapped me. How could she doubt me like this? "So that is what you think? That I was just ordered to seduce you like before to bring you in line. Honey, I am not that great an actor" I said just as coldly myself. "On Saturday, Sam already has your shifts covered and you will be compensated for your time." I added.

Trying to control my temper I went into my dresser and retrieved the proof of my love for her that I planned to give her when the timing was right. "I suppose that he ordered me to buy this for you too two years ago?" I slapped the velvet box on the table in front of her and watched while she opened it. I watched her eyes get wide with shock. "There is an engraving in it" I said turning my back on her.

Sookie POV

It was a huge diamond solitaire ring in a platinum setting; this thing could have taken the Titanic out. I looked at his back, he was so ridged that he looked like a statue. "Two years ago? But we weren't even together then." My voice sounded weak, I pulled the ring out and engraved inside was Always, Eric. I almost started crying; I so wanted to believe him.

Eric POV

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you started to feel the same about me and wanted to be prepared." I said in a softer voice. I kept waiting for her to touch me in even the smallest way; I can't believe that she thinks it is Bill all over again.

Sookie POV

I decided that there was only one way to know and caledl his bluff. "Okay, lets get married tomorrow then at the Bon Temps courthouse. We go to see Felipe as an already married couple and if he seems surprised, I believe you. He doesn't seem surprised, we get it annulled."

He actually flinched when I said this and whipped around like he had been stung. His face was completely shut down.

Eric POV

"If that is what I have to do to prove that I am serious about us, then you are on. Shall we say 7pm, I shall pick up the rings and bring Pam as a witness, and you bring one too." If she was going to challenge me; than I was game.

Sookie POV

"See you tomorrow then" and with that I walked out his place and called Sam to ask him to come pick me up. I went to the Golden Noodle and ordered a plate of spring rolls while I waited. The taste of them reminded me of happier times and I started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Dull day at work, so I thought I would put out the next chapter while I have the chance, yes there is a little more drama in this one too. Don't you love how I keep you hanging? Tee hee. Obsidian

******

Sookie POV

I called Tara when I got home and explained about my pending marriage. First she tried to talk me out of it then seeing how I determined to go through with it dragged me into the shop and we pieced together a wedding outfit that casual but cute.

See how miserable I was she insisted on taking me out for a bachelorette night and we went dancing in Ruston. Eric tried to text me a few times and all I texted back was 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

I called the next day to book a time for a human-vamp wedding and was told that 7pm was available. I booked it feeling like it was my death sentence.

The next day Tara closed the shop and spent all day with me trying to cheer me up. She tried to talk me out of it all day long even went as far as to tell me that there was nothing for him to gain by marrying me; that he probably just wanted me for myself. If only I could believe that!

She helped me dress for my wedding in a simple sleeveless white cocktail dress made out of white satin with a white chiffon overlay and a white birdcage veil with Swarovski crystals on it. It attached over each ear with jeweled combs. My hair she styled into loose ringlets. She even pulled some strings got me a wedding bouquet, I insisted on white roses. The effect at the end was very pretty except for my swollen eyes. I looked like I was going to bury Eric rather then marry him!

"Do you want to go through with this Sookie" said Tara.

"Yes I do," I said looking at his engagement ring on my ring finger.

I hadn't even realized that I took the engagement ring with me when I left until I saw it on my finger. I don't even remember putting it on.

Eric POV

I could not face going into the bar, so I decided just staying at home and do some brooding. I was very upset that the woman that I love (that I didn't even get a chance to tell her that) could think so little of me. I have always been honest with her, I have in the past been a little manipulative but only when it was necessary and only in the line of duty. Okay, minus the bullet sucking thing,; that was uncalled for but if I know what I want, I go after it. Besides, it is not like it physically hurt her and it did end up aiding her more then a couple times.

Pam sensed me brooding and ended up dropping by. She was rather astounded to learn that I was getting married the next day, especially the circumstances under which it came about. She tried to talk me out of it and mumbled a lot of 'there are plenty of other fish in the sea'things. However, I had given my word and intended to see it through.

Finally she went through my closet and we selected a black suit with a pearl grey tie. Just perfect for a funeral.

Pam insisted that we go to see another movie to try and cheer me up and although I am normally very observant when it comes to anything visual, I couldn't even remember anything about the movie afterwards, not even the name.

She even insisted in staying with me the rest of the night and day in case I tried to escape or something I guess. She slept in the guest room.

The next day when I donned the suit we chose I could find nothing to be happy about whatsoever.

"Do you want to go through with this Eric?" asked Pam for the final time.

"Yes, I am ready" and we prepared to drive to the courthouse.

Sookie POV

Tara and I were in the waiting area when Pam and Eric arrived, he did not to seem to see me but, for one brief moment I thought I saw his eyes soften when he saw me in my little white gown. I pulled myself together nodded and said "Eric"

He looked so handsome that I almost started crying again, that he made even the tiniest bit of effort after how harsh I had being to him was endearing. Especially when he allowed Tara to pin the boutonnière that matched my bouquet to his suit jacket.

He looked right ahead when we filled in the forms for our license; it almost broke my

heart. Then the judge called us into his office.

Eric POV

I couldn't even look at her when we got the license that we needed, it was not too hard to fill out the forms just annoying. But when the judge announced "Stackhouse-Northman" and ushered us into his office, my heart plunged. Sookie herself wore and expression akin to what a warrior wears when he goes to battle.

We opted for the shortest ceremony:

"I, Eric Northman,  
Take you, Sookie Stackhouse,  
To be my wife,  
To have and to hold,  
From this day forward,  
For better, for worse,  
For richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
To love and to cherish,  
As long as we both shall live.

It took about 5 minutes; it was a double ring ceremony and after the certificate was signed and witnessed. We sealed it with a perfunctionary kiss, little more then a peck on the lips. And we were married.

Sookie POV

When Eric said the vows that I have been waiting all my life to hear I wondered why I was forcing this on him. He either loved me or he didn't. I know that as soon as I dealt this hand that there was no going back, he was too proud a man to forgive easily if I was wrong. While I wondered this, in a wooden voice I repeated what he had just said and signed where I was supposed to.

I was about to call the whole thing off when the judge pronounced us husband and wife. It was too late; we were married.

I touched him for the first time since last night and that was just to lean up to meet his lips in a kiss. He didn't even put his arms around me; he just merely brushed his lips to mine.

Eric POV

Her friend gave her a ride home, she didn't even wish to try and talk to me after this farce of a wedding!

Pam insisted on driving me home not trusting my driving when I am in a murderous rage.

Sookie only looked at me long enough to say that she will meet me at the airport tomorrow before she left; Bill was giving her a ride there.

Pam surprised me by offering to have sex with me, which was very nice of her but utterly unnecessary; we hadn't been more then friends in over one hundred years.

However she insisted on staying the night with me as if she feared that I would decide to meet the sun while in my dark mood. I was slightly offended by her insistence at molly coddling me.

Sookie POV

I no sooner got home when I broke into loud sobs. What had I done?

How could I have done that to the man I love. Sookie, you can be so stupid?

I wasn't too bad until I was alone again and there was no one to talk, when Tara had to go home to JB.

I finally forced myself off the floor and put on my oldest clothing, packed for the next day and drank a bottle of red wine that Jason left at my place awhile back.

Eric POV

I next saw her on the flight for Air Anubis, we sat together and exchanged pleasantries, both of us avoid the white elephant in the room and or looking at each other's left hands. Once we got into the hotel, the receptionist looked up our reservation under 'Northman-Stackhouse' and was informed rather snappishly that it was 'Mr. Northman and Mrs. Northman.' I was really glad this was only for two days. Two days spent with _my wife _are starting to look torturous.

Sookie POV

I was a little snappish with the receptionist; she really didn't mean anything by it, she congratulated us and even offered to upgrade us to the bridal suite by compt. Eric accepted of course.

When we got ready for the opening ball (there was always a ball at every blasted vampire event it seemed). I changed in the washroom but had to get his help to zip up my dress and french-braid the top layer of my hair, he is much better at hair than me. He did compliment me on the red knit dress that I chose.

Eric POV

Having to touch her and braid her soft hair was maddening. It was all that I could do not to shake her and demand that she start to trust me for once and for all. I know that we are to be presented to Felipe tonight and he doesn't act sufficiently surprised, then she will never believe me.

At the same time I am starting to wonder what I have gain, she hides behind the conviction that I can only love her for her fae blood to telepathic gift. Not that I simply love her.

Sookie POV

Finally we are presented to Felipe and when he said "Mez Stackhouse, always a pleasure." I looked him right in the eye and said "That is actually Mrs. Northman these days," doing a little bow and extending my ring finger." Then with horror I saw the look of surprise on his face. He quickly covered this and congratulated Eric and I. Even asked for copies of the wedding photos to be forwarded to him.

When we were allowed to leave Eric looked me in the eye for the first time and I saw that pain there that he had been concealing from me until now.

"Eric, he didn't know, I am so very sorry." I said reaching for him as soon as we were back in the hotel room hours later. He allowed me to hold him for a few seconds and then pulled away.

Eric POV

"You should have believed me, I told you I would never have done what Bill did and yet you still thought I would pimp myself for your gift. How could you think so little of me?" I said all of this a calm and rational voice free of accusation. I knew that she was already upset and didn't want to make it worse.

I watched as her eyes filled with tears and as I have always been compelled to, I reached out to her and held her to me. When she was cried out I held her at arms length and said what had been praying on my mind since last night "Sookie, I love you and will never deny that you are my wife, but until you learn to trust me and prove it. I can't be with you. I am sorry, but I am staying with Pam for the remainder of our time on the trip and don't think we should see each other for a while when we get back."

Sookie POV

With that I was left alone with the bridal suite for the rest of the time. He was polite to me when we had to do something together professionally, but after the trip he didn't contact me.

So he is back in Shreveport and I, Bon Temps and the only evidence that we are married are our rings, a certificate and a photo of two tense looking people at the courthouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, long, I was up half the night trying to decide how to get these two back together. I feel bad to do this to Jason, but I figured nothing short of personal trauma is going to work. Hope you don't hate it. Obsidian

******

Sookie POV

I cried myself to sleep every night for two weeks, but decided not to try and contact him in person or by phone until he was ready to speak with me.

Of course he was upset and he had reason to be; I was so set on finding reasons for him not to love me that I refused the accept the truth; that he did. That was the reason why he offered himself up to blood bond with me and why he was avoiding me in the first place post amnesia. How did I repay him for any of the acts of kindness that he showed me over the years? Have I ever even thanked him for any of it properly? Not me, I flaunted other men before him and in the end forced him to marry me, when he would have gladly had I just waited.

I waited a week and then sent him a letter cataloguing all the ways and times that I have failed him and how stupid I was to have never realized that the man of my dreams was just under my nose. That I loved him and would be faithful to him until he was ready to discuss this with me and we could finally come to the understanding he suggested all those months ago. I received back from him a text to that simply read 'me too'

I decided it was time to change, I told Sam immediately about my change in marital status. He was not happy, but I told him that who I date or choose to marry is my business and not his. Besides, when it came to vampires wasn't it Eric that he dealt with the most? Finally, I told him that from now all pay cheques were to be made out to Sookie Northman, as I had taken his last name.

I forced myself to realize that I was a bright, happy, confident young woman who is worth loving rather then poor little Crazy Sookie. This gave me the confidence to get my bartenders license and take over as part time bartender for Merlotte's. This keeps me away from drunken groping, hands not being a barmaid anymore. I even started a part-time business as being a bartender for weddings. It makes me kind of sad to be surrounded by happy people when I compare it to our wedding.

I don't need to work full time anymore, Eric sends me support payments every week and I used some of the money to go to college part-time for my Library Science Degree.

I never take my rings off though I feel that sometimes I should return the engagement ring that stole it from him. He wasn't ready to give it to me yet and I had no right take it like that.

I knew that is was going to take a little while for him to make decisions, but I had no idea that it would be two months.

Eric POV

I returned home and discovered a side effect of her not seeing her; missing her horribly. It was awful, my entire place smelt like her and they don't offer fumigation services for that. I missed finding her food in my fridge and stupid things like her trying to get me to buy throw pillows to lighten up my leather couches.

I eventually took some time off and went travelling for a month to avoid having to wonder what she was doing and keep testing the bond to see. I toured Europe and visited some old friends. They were happy to see me, the males at least that is. I had to say to some former bedmates that I was married; they looked at me in disgust. The same way that I would have regarded myself six months ago.

When I went to visit Klaus, a vampire I know in Germany, I was offered the use of his harem of fangbangers and turned this down. I found I didn't want to sleep with anyone but her.

I always thought that human weddings were an idiotic thing with all the vows of faith and forsaking; I understood in theory what they stood for. But now I know that it simply means that you want to claim that person for your own because you want to be only with them and vice versa. Hadn't I always asked her to be mine? I understand what it means to her now. Not being my human or my pet, but being my equal.

The person that I first looked up upon arriving home was Bill and I apologized for working so hard to break them up in the past. I finally understood how he must have felt being parted from her. He looked at the wedding ring that I have never removed from the moment that she put it on my finger and simply said "she got under your skin too." He didn't seem surprise by my apology, but I was.

When I saw Pam, she suggested that perhaps it was time to shake her awake by serving her with divorce papers. But I am not ready for that yet.

I went about my business, Fangtasia, Area 5 meetings, reporting to the King. The good thing about getting married was it seems that Felipe is starting to trust me now that my 'assets' are at his disposal. Irony? I wonder if he would have thought of suggesting this idea to secure her services after all.

A few weeks later, I felt grief so sharp that it actually caused me to gasp; I knew it was coming from her and donned a tee shirt and jean, grabbed a leather jacket and flew to where I sensed her to be.

Sookie POV

Jason, my brother is dead. I was at home when Andy Bellefleur called me. I ran over because my car broke down on the way here, I forgot to even take a coat and the night is freezing.

The moon was full so Jason must have changed and been hit by a car.

I can only sit on the ground with my arms wrapped around my legs and shiver; I don't think that I have been so cold in my life. I am covered by Jason's blood; Andy had to drag me off his body. He keeps on questioning me why Jason would be naked but I can't say anything. I think I am in shock, I can barely speak.

Eric POV

I almost flew into a rage when I saw her all bloody and curled up on the ground in that cold temperature with that idiot Andy questioning her. I immediately put my coat around her and scooped her into my arms.

Then he threatened to arrest me for trying to remove a witness!

"Was she even here when he was killed?" I asked quietly

"No but she might have DNA all over her and she has to remain here until CSI can come."

"So you couldn't put her in your squad car or give her a blanket until they get here?" I noticed that she was shaking.

"I am not here to show favouritism to your wife, Northman."

"I don't think that making sure that someone that you have known your whole life doesn't need medical attention for shock is showing favourism."

I turned to take her home knowing she needed to get warm _right now._ "Andy I am running out of patience, she has just lost her only immediate family member. You can question her in the morning."

"You can't take her anywhere until the scene has been processed" he said pointing his gun at me.

"If you need her clothes, give me one of those stupid paper bags and I'll bring them to you. I saw the shows too you know"

"You are not molesting her," roared the idiot. I was about to glamour him into thinking he was a star-nosed mole so he would try to burrow into the ground when another cop car pulled up.

"Putting her into a hot shower is my only intention. As I said, she needs warmth and to get away from vampire hating pricks like you. I notice that I wasn't contacted as her next of kin as you would have a human husband."

Thankfully the person in the other car was a competent black female named Kenya, who took one look at Sookie and offered to drive us to her house. She personally took away Sookie's clothing for processing and left us alone.

I got her into a hot shower and personally scrubbed all the blood of her. I was concerned that she still had not said a word this entire time.

I then bundled her into a bathrobe and brushed her hair while making her drink hot tea with honey in it.

She finally stopped shivering and sagged against me. Seeing I was already naked, I crawled into bed with her. I can't provide her with body warmth, but I can cuddle her like she likes.

I guess that having her close to me and smelling her scent caused me to drift off because the next thing I knew, she was sobbing like her heart would break.

She told me that she had no family left and on a whim I rubbed my nose against hers as she had done in the past and said "That is not true, we are family."

Then I felt her lips on mine. I was slightly nervous about making love to her; it had been a while for me and knew that she needed me to make love to me tenderly as a husband. Not as a lust crazy vampire as tends to happen if we go too long without sex.

I brought her to orgasm with fingers and tongue; I trust myself to do that; but she wanted to feel me inside her. She whispered that she loved me when I entered the slick velvetness that I had missed and was happy that I was able to control my dark urges. I entwined my fingers with hers as we enjoyed what could have potentially been considered our wedding night.

Sookie POV

After making love with Eric I offered him his freedom telling him that we could get divorced; that I wouldn't contest it.

He offered another suggestion and two months later we had a recommitment ceremony in the gazebo in front of our house with all our friends. We had decided to wear the same clothes as the last time.

He looked slightly foolish but happy this time as we danced our first dance as husband and wife to 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin, it was kind of chosen as a joke about him no breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Honestly, did you think I was done? I guess you people don't know me by now. I can flog this dead horse for a little longer I suspect. I am going to be backtracking a bit in this chapter, stupid me forgot to include a few things that I wanted to in previous chapters. That is the only reasons for the flashbacks.

Just so you know, the character of Roxy is based on my neighbour's (yes the extra u in these words are intentional, I am Canadian, we spell it this way) dog of the same name; her nickname is Ugly. She is a delightful jack Russell-pug cross who is fun, energetic and I could picture her being the way that I described if she was human and a lesbian.

Minnesota-Toronto weather is veering from cold and damp to warm and damp and then dropping down to freezing. I love Toronto sometimes.

Sookie POV

I am at my old farm house in Bon Temps and looking around the place that I spent most of my adult life. I am sad that I am officially leaving it for the last time but now live with my husband, Eric in Shreveport. When we first discussed moving in together he suggested that we offer this house to Jason so that it would stay in Stackhouse hands. But that was before Jason was killed and is buried beside Gran in the cemetery beside the house.

This place holds so many memories for me; I remember coming here the first time as a frightened 7 year old orphan clinging to my brother like a lifeline. I look at the old stool beside the phone where Gran would gossip with her friends all afternoon. The bedroom where I slept as a girl. The kitchen where my Gran was killed. So many memories.

Then there is the shower….but that is another story.

When the dust covered Viking vampire came to find me I was much cheered up. I had to laugh, even completely covered in dust with cobwebs clinging to his disheveled ponytail; Eric still managed to look hot. "Hi Baby", I said dusting at the front of his shirt "did you find it?"

He had an actual plaid shirt on. I had discovered it by accident in his closet when trying to find old clothes for us to wear for today. I questioned him about it and he said he had a toque to match. Apparently he and Pam went as Bob and Doug McKenzie to a costume party one year. Vamps with a sense of humour, gotta love it.

Eric POV

I had been crawling through her attic looking for the gramophone that was supposedly stored up here. It seemed that one of her more crazy ancestors had kept every magazine that he ever received; I kept finding boxes and boxes of the blasted things.

I had volunteered to do the searching for her because some of the boxes were stacked up really high and I would rather they come crashing down on my head then Sookie's. Which did end up happening by the way; being brained by old Sears catalogues is no picnic. Being a vampire means that I heal really fast when I am injured. It still stings like a bitch when I am injured though.

When I showed her the blood slowly dripping from my head she parted my hair and licked it clean. I shivered when she did this.

Sookie POV

"Poor Baby, getting injured in the name of antiques" grinning at him when he moaned as I licked his head wound clean and press himself against me. I allowed him to kiss me, tasting his blood on me but pushed him away before the bloodlust started. "Sorry I just made up the beds with clean sheets for our new tenants; you have to wait until we get home"

We had decided to rent the place out after replacing (on Eric's insistence) the windows, installed a central heat/air conditioning unit and installing a gas fire place. We were just going through the place one more time. Most of the more cherished items were already moved into storage.

Eric POV

"Wait until we get home. That is cruel and unusual punishment" I whispered as I nipped her ear. That earned me a soft gasp.

"Found your gramophone, I guess that the hideous thing won't look as bad as I thought in the living room. I put it in the u-haul." I said distastefully. "Couldn't we have just hired movers without me having to drive that box on wheels? Why are humans obsessed with antiques anyway?"

Sookie POV

I managed to pull myself out of the sex induced trance that Eric can always put me into and smiled at his look of distaste "It is only for one night, I promise you can raise holy hell on the road tomorrow with your corvette. Why do you dislike antiques anyway?

Eric POV

"It is hard to consider them to be antiques if you were there when they were invented. That is why vampires like new technology and leave the antiquing to the humans. Now can we leave so we can have sex or do you have to spread mints on the pillow first?" I emphasized the point by pressing my ready state against her. She readily agreed.

She turned off the lights for the last time and looked around one more time sadly. I put my arm around her and whispered "we will be back." Then we drove the shit box home.

Sookie POV

We unloaded everything then the idea of a shower was suggested and accepted. I happily complied and we just left our clothes lying in a trail from the front door to get there. He of course has a huge one (shower that is) with a chair in it. I started out by grabbing the soap and washing him really well, concentrating on a particular area. He moaned especially when I got down on my knees and slid him into my mouth. I teased him for a bit then rubbed my soapy breasts against his chest. He grabbed he spare shower head and made me sit down. Turning it on to the pulsate setting he positioned it just above my clit and teased me with his tongue at the same time while sliding his fingers into me. I shuddered to climax in no time flat then was pushed up against the wall and he slid his length into me. He rode me until we both shuddered into climax. It was added to my list as one of the best showers I ever took.

After we dried off I went and got the present that I wrapped for him. "Here Honey, now that we are official roomies, I thought it was time to give you this, Mr. January" I teased.

Eric POV

When I opened the book I was surprised. Sookie half nude in sexy poses, I didn't even know she had it in her. "This is great, I love it." I could feel my fangs start to extend again; I took her to bed and showed her how much I appreciated her gift.

Sookie POV

We just finished making love for the second time and I teased him about being a stud muffin. "So tell me again how you claim you did not have sex in Europe when we were apart? I know that you are telling the truth but it is hard to believe; you can't last 5 minutes without sex." I finished with a smile so he wouldn't take it as an accusation.

Eric POV

"No, I didn't have sex with anyone; I did get marital advice from a fake fangbanger though"

Sookie POV

"Marital advice from a fanger? Now that is something. Want to tell me the story?''

Eric POV in Prague

I was visiting a vampire club run by a friend of mine when a fangbanger approached me for the 100th time that night. I told her what seemed to have become my mantra throughout the trip "Sorry I am married, please see another vamp."

This one was short and muscular with blonde hair cut into a crew cut, not the sort of girl that I was ever attracted to.

"My name is Roxy and I was just asking if I could buy you a drink." That gave me pause, she wanted to buy me a drink; she wasn't offering herself to me.

I looked her over again "so you don't want to have sex with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Pretty Boy, I don't like the cock, I like big boobs and butt."

"If you are a lesbian then why are you offering yourself to me?" I was confused.

"I'm not, I noticed the wedding ring assumed that you are married to a human and wanted to know if you would let me interview you; I am doing my thesis on Human-Vamp relationships. I plan to be a marriage councilor and what to specialize in this area. I'm Ava by the way"

"I am Leif (a name I give when I travel). So my wedding ring is what attracted you to me?' intrigued by this notion.

"Yeah, human-vamp marriage is kind of rare still and I need all the data I can get. So do you mind? I won't use real names. I will even make it worth your time; I can offer you blood but no sex."

I thought this over and I guess there was something about her frank honesty or that I wanted to talk my situation over with someone. I agreed.

We booked one of the rooms provided for 'encounters' and I let her ask away.

To make me more comfortable she told me about her and her wife and even showed me pictures. When she asked to see pictures of Sookie and I, she seemed astounded to learn that I didn't have any. "Leif, ya gotta get pics of your woman and put 'em in your wallet. Chicks dig that, it makes them hot" she said wagging her finger at me. I promised her I would get the situation remedied right away.

I told her everything, she was amusing easy company. It was kind of funny to have a woman sitting on the bed just wanting to talk to me.

"Fuck me, she made you marry her and you did! If my woman tried to do that to me she would find her pretty ass on the other side of the door. Why did you agree?" She seemed to be getting into my story.

I took a sip of True Blood and answered the question that even I was struggling with "I did it because I needed to lay her doubts to rest for once and for all or she would always wonder."

"Wow Leif, talking to you makes me glad I like broads, they aren't much easier, but at least I am one and understand 'em. You have to go home and fix this; a hot gal missing the good stuff is a loose canon."

I assured her that I know my wife and she would bitch slap anyone who came sniffing around her. Being around Roxy was affecting my grammar.

"Still if you love her then why are you in a hoe club?"

I told her I just need some time to myself; I wasn't there for the hoes.

"Good, 'cause I honestly think what you just told me about her, that she would bitch slap you if you took up with a hoe. Ya love her?"

I sighed and answered simply "very"

"Then go get her, you're not bad looking for a male, I am sure she wants you back."

"She does, it's me. I need time to figure out about our marriage."

"What is the big deal? Have a recommitment ceremony and do it right this time on your terms. You look man enough to talk her into it, if not use your tongue in other ways."

I laughed "I probably should get out of the hoe bar, huh?"

"Damn right! Too much temptation in a leather corset. Do you want some of my blood before you leave? After all, a deal is a deal."

"I'm good" I said holding up my empty True Blood.

I was surprised when she hugged me goodbye, it is not very often that humans have the 'balls' to do that to us. "Leif, you are a great guy and I hope everything works out between you two."

I hugged her back and said "don't worry, I promise you that it will."


End file.
